Those Who Wonder
by hardshocker2
Summary: (AU) After a date gone bad, Weiss Schnee is left out in the cold and a stranger has to bring her home. What happens next? Who knows? (Beware, I do what I want.)
1. A Bad Night

**New Story? New Story! At least hopefully. I wonder where this one is going to go. If we look back at my last two stories, then there may be a potential for nothing to be safe. Or it could all just be fluff. Who knows? Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Rain tapped at the windshield and I watched as the windshield wiper attempted to rid the glass of the hazard. It was an old car so it was having trouble picking up the water, but it had no trouble making a loud squelch almost every time it moved. Unfortunately, it couldn't distract me from my so called "boyfriend" who was getting on my last nerve.

"What do you want me to do, Weiss?" He asked, taking his eyes off the road.  
I groaned. "I want you to stay concentrated on the road, first off. Second, I don't want you to 'do' anything besides be a respectful boyfriend."  
He replied, this time with his eyes watching the road. "Am I not respectful? I don't think I've done much of anything wrong."  
"Exactly. You don't think you've done anything wrong." I pointed out.  
He gave me a look out of the corner of his eye. "What does that mean?"  
"We've only been together two months and your already trying to get 'handsy' with me." It was blunt but true.  
He turned and looked at me. "Excuse me if I thought being your boyfriend made me think that I could do that kind of thing. Besides I thought you were fine with me since you were the one who contacted me first about going out."  
"Watch the road!" The streets were empty in vale around this time of night but I like to keep things safe. "I initiated it because my parents told me to, for your information."  
"Oh right. How could I forget about 'Mommy and Daddy?'" I could see him rolling his eyes. "Always got to be the perfect princess for them, don't you?"  
I looked out at the empty sidewalks of the city. "Sorry if you were expecting some rich girl with daddy issues. I like being a normal girl who doesn't act like a prostitute."  
He laughed. "I can see that, what with that silly snowflake pendant you always wear."  
I felt myself get angry. "Stop the car and let me out!" I started pulling the door handle.  
He suddenly stopped the car when he saw the door open slightly. "What are you doing? Are trying to hurt yourself?"  
I stepped out of the car. "I'm not going to sit there and let you insult me!"  
"That's fine by me. Have fun then!" He replied.

I slammed the door closed and he started to drive off. When he did, it felt like an invisible force grabbed and spun me in a circle. I heard a rip and watched his car speed off with part of the white dress I was wearing for our date. The wind must have had blown a bit of it into the door when I slammed it closed. Mother wasn't going to be very happy about that. She took time out her day just so she could help me find something to wear tonight and now it's ruined. It's not like time was something my parents could normally spare, what with their busy lives running a company.

It used to be my grandmother who would help me with these kinds of things, but now she couldn't anymore. Now I can't talk with anyone about what just happened. I felt myself tapping my necklace like she always used to do when thinking about things. Every time I asked what it was she was thinking about she would just say, "I'm still not sure yet." It always confused me as a kid but I think I understand it better now.

_*HOOOONNNK!*_

I nearly had a heart attack at the sound. I turned around and a car was sitting there like it was waiting for me. A window rolled down on the passenger side and a girl's voice called me over. I walked over to the window and bent slightly to see inside. It was a teenage girl with black hair and striking, yellow eyes that seemed to be closely examining me.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "You're completely soaked."  
I forced myself to look away from here eyes. "Umm, no. My boyfriend and I got into a fight in his car."  
Her eyes widened a bit. "And he just left you out here like that?"  
"Well, I uh.. asked to get out." I was embarrassed by my idiotic explanation.  
She looked down at my dress. "Did he do that? Did he hurt you or anything?"  
I looked away. "No, it just got ripped when it got caught in his car door and drove off."

God, I probably looked like a lost dog. Covered in water with a ripped dress and I'm sure my makeup isn't doing me any favors in this rain. This was not how my night was supposed to go. Just a simple dinner and head home. But no, he just had to try and make a move on me. I really shouldn't have tried to go out with someone who my parents recommended. He was nice at first but he got more insufferable after every time we met.

The girl sighed and reached into the back of her car. I was about to ask what she was doing when she pulled a towel out and placed it over her passenger seat.

"Get in. The door is unlocked." She said with a smile.  
I was a little bit confused. "Uhh.." _Perfect Weiss, great response._  
"Look, I'm not going to leave someone out in the dark and rain like this. Especially in this city. Get in and be grateful." I saw her get ready to drive.  
With a hesitant hand, I opened the door and sat on the towel. "Thanks for this. I've been having bad night."  
"I can tell." She said with a quick laugh. "Also, put your seat belt on."

I clicked my seat belt and she started the car on its way down the street. I gave her my address and sat back against the window, expecting a quiet ride home with this stranger. For all I knew, I could have signed my own death warrant stepping into this car but I didn't care. I just wanted this night to end with my face hitting a soft pillow and my covers over my head.

The girl decided to break the silence though. "Soo... what started this little fight between lovers?"  
I felt my face burn and I gave her a small glare. "We are _not_ lovers!" I snapped.  
"Sorry, I guess I struck a nerve." I heard her suppress a small laugh.  
I shook my head. "It's fine. The argument started after dinner when he tried to get handsy with me in the car."  
"You don't like that kind of thing?" She asked.  
"Well, it's not that I don't like it. I don't know how to explain it but he just doesn't work with me. Just like every guy I've tried to date." I thought back to past relationships.  
She still didn't take her eyes off the road. "Interesting to hear." I saw her eyes go wide for a small second. "Oh, I forgot. My name is Blake Belladonna. You?"  
She was kind enough to give me a ride so my name was the least I could give her. "I'm Weiss Schnee."  
That was enough for her to give me a look. "Like that big company? Schnee Industries or something?"  
"Guilty as charged." I said curtly.  
She shrugged. "Even more interesting I guess." She reached over and turned up the radio. "I say take a small nap and I'll wake you when we get there."

The radio music didn't give me a chance to respond so I just nodded and leaned against the window. I watched the street lamps go by and let them slowly hypnotize me until I was asleep.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of Blake in a long whistle. "Well at least you weren't lying to me."

I sat up and saw my house in front of the car. It was pretty big, I had to admit. It looked like how most would think a mansion would look like, but just make most of it angular and flat with large windows in the back. To me, it was a normal, boring sight that I saw everyday. It was rarely exciting here for anyone. Dad would always be out somewhere doing business and almost never come home and Mom would just follow behind him. They were home yesterday but now they were already back out into the world doing something to advance their company. It just left me to lounge about, doing nothing for myself.

I got ready to open the door when a question popped into my head. "What were you doing out so late yourself?"  
She chuckled and threw a thumb to the book in the back of her car. "I fell asleep at a cafe while reading. It was close to where I found you."  
I looked at the cover. It looked like a normal romance novel but the title had the word "Ninjas" in it so I was confused. "I haven't heard that excuse before." I pushed the door open. "Well, thank you for helping me and for the ride home."  
She smiled and waved. "It was no big deal. I don't get to meet many people but you were the most interesting person I've met by far."  
I enjoyed the compliment, unlike the empty ones from a certain someone at dinner. "Thank you. You were pretty interesting to."  
A slightly flustered look showed up on her face. "Oh, thanks." She stiffened up a little. "You should probably get inside and clean up. You're still soaked."

I closed the door and watched her back out of the drive-way. She was a pretty nice person. You don't see many like her nowadays, it seemed. But I didn't feel like thinking about it for long. I was freezing without the car to warm me up and I needed a hot bath to relax with.

After it was all said and done, I was back in my room and ready to sleep. People would probably question if I was about to go to sleep though, what with my television lighting the room up with whatever was on. I needed noise to fall asleep or else the eerie silence would keep me awake far into the night. My head hit the pillow and was immediately forced to sit back up when my phone went off. My father was calling me rather late and I was annoyed by how sudden it was. He normally only called at certain points in the day.

I answered. "Hello?"  
His voice came through the speaker as gruff as ever. "Hello Weiss."  
"Why are you calling so late, Dad?" I asked as respectfully as I could.  
He was straight to the point. "I was told that a car that we've never seen before came by the house. Are you alright?"  
I nearly laughed. "Yes, Dad, I'm fine. It was someone dropping me off after my date went bad with Cardin."  
"He didn't bring you home himself?" Anger showing up in his voice.  
"We argued and I got out of the car. Thankfully, a nice girl pulled up and offered me a ride home." My explanation was simple.  
Dad didn't like that though. "You need to be more careful, Weiss. Not everyone is there to help. Now, are you going to try and talk with Cardin tomorrow?"  
It was my turn to be annoyed. "No, Dad, I'm not. He is insufferable and pushy. I'm glad I got out of that car."  
"That's fine then. You're mother will be disappointed but she will understand. Now get some sleep." I heard the phone click.

I was not opposed to some sleep right about now. Especially after being interrupted from it just to be reminded of why I'm trying to get to sleep. At least Blake understands how good some sleep can be. Maybe I should check out that cafe she told me about. It must be a pretty relaxing place if she could fall asleep there while reading. No time to think about that though. In fact, there isn't enough time for me to be awake.

* * *

**Well, opinions? Good? Bad? Throw out the chalk board and buy a new one? I liked it, but then again, I also wrote it. Oh well. As always, reviews are welcome. And remember, HAVE FUN!**


	2. Protect Dignity or Serve Others?

**What?! A new chapter so soon? Well don't get used to it! I'm mostly just trying to get my bearings in this story and I felt writing a new chapter would help me the most. So win win for all I would say. Also, yes I know that this way shorter than my normal chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

My morning was a boring blur of everyday activities. Brushing my teeth, brushing my hair, getting dressed, breakfast, and then topping it all off with just sitting in my room. All of that work just so I could lounge in my chair and stare at things. Those things normally involved my television but every now and then I would look out my window or pick up some random item on my desk or bed that would capture my interest for a minute before I put it down and went back to the television.

The television just wasn't doing it for me today though so I decided that maybe I should actually do something today for once. Although I doubted I could actually figure out something to do that had any significance. That little detail wasn't going to stop me though. Plus, no one was here to say anything to me.

My decision was made and I started grabbing the things I needed before I left. Keys to the car that really would have been handy last night, a small bag for things that wouldn't fit in the tiny pockets of these pants, and my wallet that would have to go into the bag. I checked the wallet first though, making sure everything was there. It had a small amount of cash and an "emergency" card for when something happens unexpectedly. Even with all the money we had, my dad would be a stickler for when someone made a big purchase that wasn't necessary.

The only thing missing was my I.D. which I may need at some point today. I looked over my desk and moved a random pile of papers and found it at the bottom. It wasn't just my I.D. but also my driver's license which would be pretty bad to forget. Not even Dad could protect me from a ticket, not that he would try. I never liked the picture on the card. I looked great in it but I wasn't smiling like I thought I was when they took it. I knew I tried to smile and I even felt the muscles move in my mouth but I guess it just didn't work. At least I looked good in it. The pendant I had on in it reminded me to put it on, so that's one thing I got out of it.

With all of the necessary items in place and ready to go, I walked out of my boring house and got in my black car. It was black only for the reason of contrasting with my white hair and mostly white wardrobe. Most people expect some stuck-up looking girl like me to driving a convertible or white "cute" car but I didn't see a reason for it. A lot of people would probably think I'm wasting the opportunities my life gives me but I didn't see a point in it. Some would ask why I bothered going to school up until last year and I would tell them that I didn't learn much sitting at home. But now I was thinking too much. I needed to start driving and just zone out for a bit and find something interesting to do. I pulled out the driveway and headed into town with not much else besides the radio to give me company.

* * *

_This was a horrible idea._ There was nothing in this town that interested me. Well, at least nothing was interesting just by myself. Being alone really made everything around me sound unfulfilling. Going to a restaurant was saddening when alone and a movie was no fun when you couldn't share the enthusiasm. It was just me rolling around the city, coming up with ideas, and then promptly shooting them down in my mind. All of this so far was just amounting up to a waste of gas. _Maybe I should just head home and accept my defeat. _

I was just about to do that but I saw a car turn onto the road behind me. I saw the lights before they went off but that little fact didn't help me at all. A siren sounded and I was nearly blinded by the red and blue lights reflecting into my eyes from the rear-view mirror. I had no idea what I could have possibly done to warrant a cop to pull me over but I couldn't argue much. So I slowed my car down and pulled over to the side the road and put it in park. There was no reason to cause a scene so I just waited to see what the officer had to say. My side mirror gave me a pretty good view of him. He looked young but he was a bit overweight. My guess was that he was taking advantage of the officer discounts at fast food places a bit too much.

He walked up to my window and I rolled it down. "What's the problem, sir?" I asked with my sweetest voice.  
"You were going five over the speed limit for this street." He said.  
I was confused. I always checked the signs and I was sure I wasn't going over the limit. "Are you sure officer? I usually always check the signs."  
"Ma'm please don't argue with me. I need your license and registration." He seemed very uninterested, even if it was a traffic stop.  
I sighed and dug through my bag and glove box to produce the needed items. "Here you go, officer."

He nodded at me with a weird smile and walked back to his car to do whatever a cop does in there when they pull someone over. I wanted to smack myself for somehow making such a stupid mistake. I was positive that I stayed below the speed limit! I had watched the speedometer and everything. I didn't get much more time to beat myself up though as the cop was coming back to the window.

He handed me my license and registration back. "Well everything cleared on my computer. So all you're getting today is a speeding ticket."  
I felt my stomach drop. "Just great. First my day is boring, and now it's just ruined. My dad is not going to be happy with this."  
The officer gave me a funny look. "Dad? It said on your license that you're eighteen."  
I just nodded. "I graduated high school but I just haven't started university yet."  
"I see." He visibly thought for a second and got a sly smile on his face. "Look, if you don't want 'daddy' to know you got a ticket, I'll just not give you one. But you have to do me a 'favor' first." He leaned into the window with a wink.  
_Oh, he is not serious is he? _"Uh, what officer?"  
"You know what, missie. You 'help' me out and I'll help you out." His smile was sickening.

So many thing were running through my head right now. Shock, disgust, embarrassment, but mostly hate for this man. I can't even get away from perverts when I'm alone in my own car. There was no way I was going to go that low, even to avoid disappointing my dad. He was just going to have to deal with the ticket because now I didn't care.

I looked the cop in the eyes and put on my most devious look. "Actually officer, you could do a 'favor' for me to."  
He seemed happy that his plan appeared to be working. "Really now?"  
I smiled slyly and leaned back a little, pushing my breasts slightly out. "Yea, all you need to do is.. just give me the ticket."  
His smile fell. "What?"  
My smile was gone now. "I'd rather die than sink that low. Just give me the ticket and I'll be on my way."

He stood back up angrily and wrote out the ticket. Obviously he wasn't happy at being turned down like that. I happily took the ticket and watched him get back in his car and drive off. For once I was glad about my small bust and simple t-shirt. No way was someone like him going to get a peek at me. I didn't plan on driving off just yet though. That cop was probably waiting right around the corner to try and trap me again. In fact, I still doubted that I was over the speed limit.

I gave the cop about five minutes to potentially leave and then I pulled away from the curb. My plan was to head home straight away since my day was a complete bust. No fun, wasted gas, and a ticket put me at my tipping point. I just wanted to speed up everything before something else happens. I didn't get my wish though.

As I pulled up to an intersection where the light was red for me, I noticed a familiar looking car. I know it was dark last night but I was pretty sure it was that girl's car, Blake I think, from last night. She was driving perpendicular to me, going down the road to my right. My curious mind got the better of me and I took advantage of the city's traffic laws to turn right down the same road she was going down. I followed her down multiple streets until we were in place that reminded me of where I was last night, but instead of closed stores and dark alleyways, it was a more friendly looking street with people going up and down the sidewalks and some small time restaurants lining the streets.

Blake pulled over in front of a more small and worn looking store with barely anybody going in or out of it. She got of the car with a book in her hand and went inside. And like the creeper I was being today, I parked right behind her car and looked inside the store from my car. She was sitting at a small table near the window reading whatever the book was. She had a small smile on her face as she read. She really did like reading it seemed and wasn't lying either. I'm guessing a lot of guys would find this cute to see, even with her modest black hoodie and jeans.

I was debating whether or not to go in the store and talk with her but I wasn't too keen on the idea. Something about just walking up and saying "Hi" felt weird to me. It normally wasn't my style to be so outgoing compared to other people. Plus, I had a habit of becoming easily agitated with others when uncomfortable or when people were just being complete dolts. Debating got me nowhere though and I was about to leave when Blake decided to look out the window and squinted her eyes in my direction. It seemed I was busted as she finally recognized me and threw me a smug smile. She twiddled her fingers at me and then waved for me to come in.

Embarrassed didn't even describe how I felt after being caught acting like a creeper. Unfortunately, it was too late to turn back for home. I turned off my car and got out, heading awkwardly to the door. I'm sure she was watching my every move up until that point enjoying my little scene. I pushed the door open and a bell rang out from above me. There was an old paper smell in the air and I quickly figured out why. I couldn't see it from my window but there was shelves of books at the back of the store.

I heard Blake call out to me. "I'm glad I can see you again, Weiss." Her leg lifted up and pulled a chair over to her already too small table. "Join me?"  
Sunlight burned into my cheek through the window as I sat down at her table. "Umm, hi Blake.."  
She laughed at my uncomfortable situation. "So, what brings you here?"

* * *

**There, now there is a reason for the M rating for now. But like any of my regular readers know, I usually don't plan more than at most two chapters ahead so I still have to brainstorm a lot. Or I'll just write whatever shows up at the moment of writing like I usually do. As per my never changing policy, reviews are welcome. And remember, HAVE FUN!**


	3. Re-Connected

**Okay, short chapter and new dialogue block style since people were saying that it made reading some talking bits a little tough. Tell me if this style is okay. **

* * *

"I didn't expect to see you again, Miss Schnee." The look she gave me was like an invitation.

"Just 'Weiss' is fine Blake." I returned the look as best as I could.

She smiled and it seemed as if her eyes grew a bit brighter. "At least you remembered my name. I've met too many people who forget who I am almost immediately after seeing me."

I knew what she meant. " I try. Not many people in high school knew me past the whole 'rich girl' stereotype."

Her eyes scanned my face. "You've graduated already? You seemed younger."

An annoyed sigh escaped me. "I graduated a couple months ago and I'm about to start university."

"It sounds like you've explained this already today." She guessed.

"That's because I have. I had a run in with a crooked cop today who saw that I was eighteen on my license." I was embarrassed about what this was leading to.

Blake leaned in. "What happened?"

My face was warmer now. "He wanted some 'favors' from me in exchange for me not getting a ticket."

"You didn't do anything did you?" She asked.

It felt like an insult. "Of course not! I took the ticket and got out of there. After that happened, I saw your car and that's what led to me being here."

She finally relaxed back into her chair. "Good. I wouldn't have any respect for you if you took that deal."

I looked down at the table. "Neither would I." I said quietly.

She looked at my saddened state. "I know what you need." She started to get up.

"Huh?" Was all I got out.

Her hand touched my shoulder. "Just sit for a moment."

I was a bit confused with her actions. She had walked to the counter behind me near the front of the store. I turned and watched as she talked to the employee, who nodded and went to grab a cup and some unidentifiable liquid. It was probably better not to question it since she's been so helpful to me. Not to mention that it felt great to actually talk with someone for once instead of just listening to the t.v. talk at me. I turned back to the table before she caught me investigating what she was doing and took up the task of examining her book. Reaching over, I spun it towards me to read the title. "'_Ninjas of Love,' Well that sounds... interesting." _I guess even the serious ones have their pleasures.

A cup was set in front of me and Blake sat back in her chair. "There, drink up and relax."

I tentatively picked up the cup. "What is it?" I asked since it was covered by a lid.

"It's just some hot chocolate. It always relaxes me after a stressful day." She said.

I put it to my lips and drank. "Ow! Hot, hot, hot!" _It's HOT chocolate you idiot!_

Blake simply laughed at me. "Sorry, I forgot that it was freshly made."

I nursed my tongue and waited for the drink to cool down a bit, although the little bit of chocolate that managed to escape down my throat made me feel a lot more relaxed. It was almost like we were just friends visiting each other. Except I was the creeper who decided to follow her here. Which reminded that I never apologized about that little fact.

I took a quick drink of my hot chocolate and spoke up. "Sorry about the stalking think though. I guess you were expecting a peaceful day that didn't include strange girls following you."

Blake smiled and tapped her book. "It's fine. I've been reading this a bit too much anyway. I've had more free time lately."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Oh my roommate moved out. He usually always found something to keep us busy during the day." She said.

I thought about that kind of situation. "Sounds better than me though. I've sat at home doing nothing and talking with no one."

"Most people would say that but I enjoy my quiet times." She said tapping her book again.

I nodded at that. "I guess it would make sense. I'm just ready for university to start so I can finally get out of the house more."

Blake looked like she had thought of something. "Are you talking about Vale University?"

"Yea." I said. "My parents are making sure I don't end up an airhead."

The amber eyed girl smiled. "Then that means we're classmates. I'm going there to. Where I come from, we didn't have any good places to get an education so I moved here."

"What are you studying?" I asked.

She gave me a blank stare. "Do you really have to ask that?" She asked while visibly shaking her book.

I quietly picked my chocolate back up and took an embarrassed sip. Our little outing was going pretty smoothly and I was having fun for the first time in months. It was amazing just how relaxing talking with someone was. Blake was fun to talk with even if she seemed a little withdrawn at first. It didn't matter to me.

She told me about the town she came from. Small and not very prosperous was how she described it. Her family was small and could be considered middle class but she took the time to remind me how tight money was for them. Her parents apparently never planned to have a child and Blake was the stereotypical "accident" child.

"They loved me anyway though." She said. "They even hid away some money that I could use to go to school."

The show of parental love was slightly lost on me. "They sound amazing to me."

She agreed. "They are. Although they were disappointed that I chose a school so far away."

"If I had a kid like you then I would be to." The words came out faster than expected.

"Thank you."

She seemed to have trouble meeting my eyes after that little comment. I wasn't sure why but I didn't care. The minutes flew by and the hours gained as we sat in that little book store. Surprisingly, Blake didn't get much reading done like she apparently planned to. I'm sure the employees were more disappointed by that fact than I was. There didn't seem to be many customers entering this place and with Blake preoccupied by me, they were losing money to our conversation.

Blake was smart too. She usually had long explanations of things and I felt myself just gasping for air when she got into one of them. I eventually got used to when she would do this and I would just nod and sip my drink. Sometimes I would lean against the window and let the heat comfort me while we talked. It worked almost too well because I could feel myself getting groggy. I attempted to fight it with the hot chocolate but it didn't help much. Eventually I just closed my eyes and drifted off into what I planned on being a quick nap.

* * *

A gentle hand shook my shoulder. I woke and saw Blake standing over me. "Time to wake up Weiss. You've been asleep long enough."

"I fell asleep?" I asked.

She pointed outside. The sun was considerably lower than I last saw it. "Yea, and you drooled a tiny bit. Don't worry, I wiped it for you."

I didn't know what to think. "You didn't wake me?"

"Nah. You seemed like you needed the sleep. Plus, I got to read some." Blake picked up her book off the table.

I felt a little pang in my chest. "Are you leaving?"

She nodded. "I need to get home and make dinner. Staying here so late twice in a row is bad for my sleep schedule."

It made sense to me. I needed to head home to. "I guess I'll go to then. Before my dad checks up on me."

Blake headed for the door to leave. "Okay, I guess I'll talk to you later then. Bye!"

And then she was in her car and driving away. I was left with a disappointed feeling in me. But I couldn't blame her for leaving. It was late and most people would be heading anyway. I didn't even realize how much time we were there in that shop, just talking and hanging out. It made me feel like a teenager again after many days of just wasting time.

I got up and left the store, waving to the employee who was probably waiting for me to leave so he could close early. I looked up and down the street to see if Blake was still in sight but it was no use. She would be blocks away by now and I didn't feel like being called a stalker after making such a good impression. Finally I just decided to get in my car and leave. The inside of it felt colder than it should be, like I was missing something.

My bag vibrated a bit and a light shined out of it. It was my phone that I nearly always forget I have because of how little I use it. A text message was on the screen under the name of "Blake."

_"Nearly forgot to tell you. I may have gotten your number while you were asleep. Hope you don't mind, and drive safe."_

I felt myself smiling at the screen. This meant that a new connection had opened up to me. In fact, I wasn't even mad that she used my phone without permission. If she didn't take the initiative then we might not have talked to each other until we started at university.

I drove home humming to my favorite songs on the radio with a grin on my face that I didn't know I could make. Even the car had warmed up. I guess it just needed a bit of a human touch to get things right.

* * *

**So yea, pretty much "Idle Chit-Chat: The Chapter." I kind of regret splitting the cop part and this part now since you guys didn't get a proper length chapter this time. Oh well, maybe next time! As always, reviews are welcome! And remember, HAVE FUN!**


End file.
